Descent (Teil 3.)
Wer diese CP-Reihe nicht kennt, sollte sich vorhin Teil 1. und Teil 2. anschauen. Descent (Teil 1.) Descent (Teil 2.) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Nico wurde vollständig von den Labors befreit. Die Forschung kam durch die anderen Exemplaren ganz gut voran. Die anderen MEW-Kreaturen wurden auch in den Laboren anderer Stützpunkten gebracht. Auffälligerweise sind sämtliche Kometeneinsturzstellen immer noch von der russischer Regierung abgesperrt. Immer noch ist da höchste Geheimhaltung. Seit einer Woche kommt es zu einen seltsamen Verschwinden von Bewohner aus Krieggebieten. Sie werden später auch aufgefunden… tot. Mit seltsamen Wunden übersät. Ein drittel der Toten gehörten terroristischen Gruppierungen an. Etwas stimmte nicht! Ich bekam das ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass sich irgendetwas in der Welt zusammenbrodelt. Auch machte ich mich Sorgen um Nico. Seit einiger Zeit ging er mir und meiner Einheit ständig aus dem Weg. Als ob er uns meiden wollte… Auch passiver und stiller ist er geworden und versteckte sich oft. Jane versicherte mir zwar, dass Nico nicht krank sei, aber… irgendetwas war mit ihm. Nur was? 'Voller Überraschung' “Kane! Kane!”, sagte Bob, als er eines Morgens zu mir lief. Ich saß in der Kantine und wollte was mit den anderen Essen. Bob schien wegen etwas ganz aufgeregt zu sein. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und brach ab. “Was ist los?”, fragte ich ihm und er antwortete:'' “Ich… muss dir etwas zeigen. Unbedingt! Und zwar vorerst nur dir!”'' Verwundert blickte ich ihn an. “Komm einfach!” Ich stand auf und folgte ihn. Wir erreichten die Umkleideräume und blieben vor den ganzen Spinden stehen. “Ich glaub, ich weiß was ihr fehlt.”, erklärte er. Ich war überrascht: “Ihr?” “Ja, ihr.”, meinte er und öffnete den Spind. “Nico?”, brachte ich hervor, als ich ihn in diesen Spind drin sitzen sah. Mew? Nico blickte uns verwundert an. Er saß auf mehreren Kissen, Handtüchern, wo Zetteln, Tüchern, Zahnbürsten und andere Dinge waren. Irgendwie sah das ganze… wie ein Nest aus? Was zum- “Hey, Nico!”, sagte Bob in scharfen Ton und klatschte dabei mit seinen Händen. “Hau kurz ab! Husch! Weg! Wegweg!” Nico ließ sich von ihn verscheuchen und flog weg. Ich war kurz davor sauer auf meinen besten Freund zu sein, als… ich… das sah. Es lag mitten im Nest… War faustgroß… Oval… Und weiß… Ein… Ei. Nur unter großen Protest und Gezeter von Nico konnten wir das Ei ins Labor bringen. Besonders Bob warf er einen giftigen Blick zu, da er sich als erster das Ei schnappte. Hätte ich nichts gesagt, wäre Nico tatsächlich gewalttätig geworden. “Das ist großartig!”, meinte Jane.'' “Einfach nur Großartig! Jetzt erfahren wir die genauen Fortpflanzungsvorgang der MEW-Kreaturen… Ooohhh!!!! Ich bin so aufgeregt!”'' Wir alle standen um dieses Ei. Um uns herum flog Nico, der uns argwöhnisch betrachtete und garantiert nicht begeistert war. MEW! “Beruhig dich Nico!”, sagte ich zu ihm.'' “Wir machen schon nichts mit deinem… ähm… Kind?”'' Das Ei wurde in einem Brutkasten für Schlangeneier gesteckt. Seit zwei Wochen war das schon drin und erste Bewegungen wurden festgestellt. Das Ei begann immer mehr zu wackeln… ein leises Knacken ertönte bis… die Schale aufbrach! Ein quietschender Schrei ertönte… Das erste was ich sah war eine dunkelorange Haut… dann zwei grünblaue Augen… und ein spitz zulaufender Schwanz. Das Jungtier war geschlüpft. Sein Anblick versetzte uns in Erstaunen, denn… es… sah… ganz anders aus als Nico. Vollkommen anders! Es sah viel mehr wie eine Art… Eidechse oder ähnliches aus. “Ähhh… was… zum… Teufel?!”, fragte Bob. Als das Jungtier aufschaute, blickte es direkt auf Nico, der fast schon fürsorglich auf ihn herabblickte. Nico hielt den Kopf schief. Mew… Ich schaute zu Jane rüber. Meine Cousine blickte von allen Beteiligten am meisten erstaunt. “Also Miss. Oberwissenschaftlerin…”, begann Bob, als wir uns mit Jane in einen Nebenlaborraum begaben, um ungestört zu sein.'' “Wie bringt eine fliegende Katze eine orange Eidechse zur Welt, hm? Klar… ich bin kein Ass in Biologie aber… sollte ein Kind nicht schon den Mutter ähneln? Ein bisschen wenigstens?”'' Ich schaute Jane an, deren Stirn sich vom Nachdenken runzelte. Ich fragte sie: “Was sagst du dazu? Kann es vielleicht sein, dass Nico einfach das Ei einer fremden Kreatur ausgebrütet hat?” “Unwahrscheinlich.”, antwortete sie.'' “Die vorzeitigen DNA-Tests bestätigten ja die Verwandtschaft zwischen Nico und… dem Jungtier. Es müsste eigentlich ein Nachkomme der MEW-Kreatur sein. Ich… versteh es auch nicht so ganz.”'' Es ist eigentlich selten, dass meine kluge Cousine auf etwas keine Antwort wusste. Also fragte ich: “Könnte vielleicht etwas das Aussehen des Jungtiers verändert haben, als es noch eine… ähm… Eizelle in Nico war?” “Keimzelle.”, besserte sie mich.'' “Nun… Nico wurde ja auch den Giften und Strahlungen ausgesetzt in den Kriegsgebieten…” “Und den mehren Giften und Strahlungen und anderen Zeugs bei euren Versuchen…”'', erinnerte ich sie. Kurz stoppte sie, nickte und fuhr dann fort: “All das sind Mutagene. Vielleicht haben wir das Nichteinsetzen von Tumoren und Krankheit falsch interpretiert. Der Organismus der MEW-Kreaturen reagieren schon auf diese Belastungen. Allerdings nicht indem sie krank werden, sterben oder vielleicht Missbildungen hervorbringen… sondern, dass sie gesunde, neue Arten hervorbringen!” Neue Arten… ein Wort, dass ich schon bald zu hassen lerne… Dasselbe ist nun auch mit den anderen MEW-Kreaturen geschehen. Auch sie haben überraschenderweise Eier gelegt. Und genauso wie beim Nicos Jungtier sahen die frisch geschlüpften Kreaturen jedes Mal - und zwar wirklich JEDES MAL - anders aus. Zudem schienen ihre Kräfte auch anders als die der Eltern zu sein. Neuer… spezifischer… Da diese neuartigen Dinger trotz alldem genauso wie ihre Eltern waren, konnten sie ebenfalls in diese Wandelkisten eingeschlossen werden. Die Forscher begannen nun intensiver an dem Genom dieser Tiere zu experimentieren. Provozierten Mutationen… Fügten fremde DNA ein… Was noch fremdartigere Kreaturen zu Folge hatte… Seit geraumer Zeit tauchten auch Männer von der Regierung auf und gingen zu den Labors. Sie… begannen die Jungtiere von Nico und seiner Artgenossen zu begutachten. Grund… unbekannt. Mir gefiel es nicht… mir gefiel die Sache überhaupt nicht. Diese Leute begannen diese Wesen immer mehr als Objekte zu betrachten. Und langsam… bekam ich auch Mitleid mit den Viechern. Vor allem mit dem MEW’s, die immer als Legehähnen herhalten mussten. Sie durften nun gar nicht mehr raus. Waren nur noch dazu bestimmt Eier zu legen und neue Kreaturen zu produzieren. Legehähnen halt… Zudem nahmen auch die die Zahl der seltsamen Todesfälle in den Kriegsgebieten stetig zu, während unsere und die russische Regierung nur noch schwiegen. Auch meiner restlichen Einheit gefiel die ganze Geheimniskrämerei immer weniger. Unsere Einsätze bestanden eigentlich nur noch darin gelegentlich andere MEW’s zu fangen und feindliche russische Einheiten zu verfolgen. Nur einer schien von der Sache unbekümmert zu sein… Und das war Nico… Obwohl man bei ihm wie bei den anderen die Babys wegnahm… Er mit ansehen musste wie seine Artgenossen gefangengenommen und für Experimente missbraucht werden… Und in der Umgebung von Krieg zurechtkommen muss… Denkt er nur ans spielen. Er ist fröhlich, verspielt und unbeschwert wie immer… Als ob all die Dinge um ihn herum gar nicht bewusst sind… 'Wie aus dem Nichts' Es war Nacht… eine sternklare Nacht… Eine ruhige Nacht…. Vollkommen friedlich… Ich konnte in dieser Nacht nicht so recht schlafen und da wir eh keinen Einsatz hatten, machte ich in den nichtgesperrten Bereichen der Basiszentrale einen kleinen Spaziergang. Außer die Wachposten, die regelmäßig ihre Streifrunden machten, gab es nicht viel Aktivität. Die perfekte Stille, um den Kopf freizukriegen… Mew! Es war Nico, der kurz die Stille unterbrach. Er flog zu mir in meiner Richtung und blickte mich an. Er wollte anscheinend mitkommen… also nickte ich zustimmend und ging weiter, während er mir folgte. Ein mehrfaches Knurren und Klagen zwang uns dann stehen zu bleiben. Mehrere Kreaturen, die nicht in diese Wandelkisten verfrachtet worden sind, befanden sich in mehreren Käfigen und wurden einer großen Elektrokarre in die gesperrten Zonen gefahren. Als die Elektrokarre weiter weg fuhr, wurde es wieder still um uns. Vielleicht ist das der Grund für meine Unruhe. Ständig war ich nun von diesen… Dingern umgeben. Tiere… oder waren überhaupt noch Tiere? Keine Ahnung… sie waren verändert… verunstaltet. Zu etwas völlig neuem gemacht… Und auch wenn diese Viecher kaum größer waren als die MEW’s selbst, hinterließen mir ihr Anblick so ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Immer noch kann ich nicht glauben, dass diese Monster ebenfalls aus Nico entstanden sind…. In Gedanken schaute ich nun zu Nico. Nico flog friedlich umher und machte so etwas wie Purzelbäume in der Luft. Gab freudige Geräusche von sich… “Hey… wo kommst du eigentlich her, Nico?”, fragte ich ihm. Nico unterbrach. Mew? “Kommst du also wirklich… also… ähm… von da oben?” Mit diesen Worten zeigte ich auf den Sternenhimmel. Nico schaute zuerst nach oben… Dann wieder zu mir…Und hielt dann den Kopf schief… Meeew… Ich schüttelte über mir selbst den Kopf. Natürlich kann er mir nicht antworten! Aber irgendwie… versteht er mich doch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass zwischen uns… irgendeine Verbindung herrschte. Ich fragte dann weiter:'' “Hast du… eine Familie? Ich mein von irgendwo musst du doch stammen.”'' Mew… “Eltern? Geschwister? Einen Partner?” Meeewww… “Ich hab eine eigne Familie!” Meeew? “Na gut… eine Frau. Ich zeig dir mal ein Foto.” Aus meiner Brieftasche kramte ich das Foto meiner Frau hervor und zeigte es ihm. Neugierig schaute Nico es sich an. Das Foto war noch vom letzten Sommer, wo ich mit ihr zusammen Urlaub auf Maui machte. Ein gelbes Kleid und ein Sommerhut trug sie, als ich direkt am Strand bei Sonnenuntergang einen Foto von ihr machte. Ihr langes, hellbraunes Haar gebunden zu einen Pferdeschwanz wehte im Wind, während sie freudestrahlend lächelte. Schon seit drei Jahren waren wir verheiratet und ihr Name war…'' “Delia”'', erklärte ich und Nico schaute auf.'' “Das ist ihr Name. Ich liebe sie… schon seit der Highschool. Hab sie gleich sofort geheiratet. Sie ist außergewöhnlich nett und liebevoll und sorgt sich ständig um mich, weil ich als Soldat mein Leben riskiere. Zudem ist die Gartenarbeit ihre größte Leidenschaft. Sie arbeitet als Trainerin und versucht später Model zu werden. Sie hatte keine Lust das Restaurant ihrer Mutter in Japan weiterzuleiten und wanderte stattdessen in die USA ein.” Nico schwieg und blickte dann wieder auf das Bild. Ich erzählte dann weiter: ''“Schon seit Anfang unserer Ehe wollten wir Kinder… aber egal was wir taten und wie oft wir es auch nur versucht haben, sie wurde einfach nicht schwanger.” Fragend blickte mich der kleine Kerl an. “Wie gern hätte ich ein Kind… Delia wär bestimmt eine tolle Mutter.” Ich steckte dann das Foto weg und fügte hinzu: “Mein erstes Kind sollte ein Sohn sein…” Schweigend blickten wir uns nun an. “Hey… wenn ich mein erstes Kind hab, wird es mit dir spielen”, sagte ich lächelnd. Mew? Nico legte verwundert den Kopf schief. “Ich bin dankbar für all das was du für mich getan hast, Nico. Und mir tut es leid, dass deine Artgenossen als Spielzeug der Labormänner herhalten müssen. Du hast ein gutes Wesen… das weiß ich… deshalb sollst du von nun an auch ein späterer Teil meiner Familie sein.” Mew… Meeewwww…. Ich schmunzelte kurz und trat einen Schritt vor. Gerade wollte ich weitergehen… einen weiteren Gedanken fassen, als… ein lauter Knall ertönte!!! Zeitgleich blickten ich und Nico in dieselbe Richtung. Es kam aus den Außenmauern! Eine Feuerwolke stieg aus der Ferne auf, gefolgt von einer lauten Alarmsirene. Schüsse und lautes Geschrei… Ein lautes Pfeifen und ein Bomber flog über unseren Köpfen… Es war dunkel und flog zu schnell, um es zu erkennen… doch augenblicklich explodierten zwei Treibstofflager an der östlichen Seite! Ein feindlicher Bomber! Wachposten und Soldatenmänner waren nun aufgeschreckt und liefen gezielt zu den Angriffspunkten. Ich und Nico konnten nicht tatenlos rum stehen… also liefen wir nach! Aus den Waffenlagern hab ich mir eilig ein Maschinengewehr geschnappt und lief nun zusammen mit Nico zu der Stelle wo die erste große Explosion eben war. Wir brauchten nicht lang, um die Außenmauern zu erreichen. Und schon in der Ferne… sah ich das: Etwas hatte ein dickes Loch in die Außenmauer gesprengt! Mehrere Dutzend Männer in russischer Uniform stürmten nach vorn und schossen auf unsere Männer, während zwei große Panzer rein fuhren und mit lauten Knallen schon auf einzelne Gebäuden schossen. Doch unsere Männer leisteten Widerstand und schossen zurück. Die Geschütze waren bereits aktiv, während einige Männer mit Raketen, Granaten und Sprengsätzen gegen die Panzer angingen. Der erste Panzer war zerstört! Doch schon ertönte etwas weiter eine erneute große Explosion und ich vernahm das tiefe Dröhnen weiterer fahrender Panzer. Die ersten Russen kamen schon zu uns! Ich und Nico handelten schnell. Nico schob mit seinen telekinetischen Kräften eine Steinplatte vor mir als Deckung und ich begann zu schießen. Die ersten Männer fielen schon um, doch weitere rückten bereits vor. Plötzlich tauchten zwei feindliche Hubschrauber auf! Mit ihren Geschützen schossen sie auf uns! RÜCKZUCK!!! Ich und Nico entgingen nur knapp den Kugelhagel, während einige unserer Männer zerfetzt wurden. Schnell versteckten wir uns zwischen zwei Mauern, wo die Hubschrauber uns kurzzeitig nicht sehen konnten. Schnell begann ich meine Waffe nachzuladen… doch weitere Russenmänner tauchten auf und begannen auf uns zu schießen! MEW! Nico war schnell und erschuf eine Kugel um uns, um ihre Schüsse abzuwehren. “Danke Nico!”, sagte ich und lud nun endlich mein Maschinengewehr nach. Ich schoss auf zwei Männer und sie fielen tot um! Weitere Männer rückten vor und schossen zurück. Ich und Nico vergrößerten den Abstand und gingen rückwärts. Nicos Kraftfeld und meine restliche Munition sorgten dafür, dass wir den Feuer standhielten und ich einen russischen Mann nach den anderen abknallen konnte. Doch plötzlich… waren die Russen auch hinter uns! Wir waren eingeschlossen! Verdammt! Nun schossen sie beidseitig. Nicos Kraftfeld hielten dem Kugelhagel stand… doch meine Munition drohte zu Ende zu neigen und sie kamen immer näher. Plötzlich… drehte sich Nico zu eins der Russenmänner und- Meeewww… Nicos Körper glühte stark auf… und ebenso seine Augen… Moment mal… Irgendetwas… stimmte nicht… Das Leuchten war diesmal anders… so stark… Und seine Augen wirkten auf einmal so bestialisch… wie… bei den anderen MEW’s damals. Die Soldaten begannen unsicher zurückzutreten während sich das Glühen in Nicos Augen immer weiter verstärkte. Plötzlich… erschien eine kleiner Energiekugel an seiner Brust! “Nico! Was tust du da?!”, rief ich. Doch Nico ignorierte mich… und starrte nun fixiert auf die Soldaten an. Dieser Blick in den Augen… das… hatte er noch nie! Nicos Energiekugel wurde größer und größer… Sein Blick richtete sich nun auf eines der Soldaten, der unvorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorn machte. Ich ahnte bereits was er vorhatte… MEW! “Nicht!” Ich packte Nico und zog ihn weg, als er die Energiekugel abschoss! Das Kraftfeld verschwand! Mein Eingreifen lenkte irgendwie die Bahn der glühende Energiekugel ab, denn es verfehlte den Soldaten nur knapp und traf die Mauer. Die Mauer brach ein! Jede Menge Asche wirbelte sich auf! Abgelenkt und die Sicht versperrt nutzte ich meine Chance! Mit Nico unter dem Arm rannte ich weg und verschwand ich aus ihrem Sichtfeld. Neben einen von Explosion des Treibstofflagers zerstörten Kasernen hielten wir an. Durch die kurzzeitige Sicherheit wendete ich mich schnell Nico zu. “Nico!”, begann ich.'' “Was sollte das werden?! Ich mein… du… hast so was noch nie gemacht, Nico. Ehrlich… noch nie!” Nico blickte mich erschrocken und zugleich verwirrt an. ''“Noch nie hast du mit deinen Kräften versucht… einen… anderen Menschen zu töten! Das… passt einfach nicht zu dir, Nico! Du kannst nicht einfach so irgendwelche Menschen töten! Das ist nicht richtig!” Mew? Mit schief gelegten Kopf blickte er auf meine Waffe. “Ja… ich töte auch… nur-”, ich stoppte kurz und überlegte. Nico war schon von Anfang an nicht wie die anderen MEW’s. Immer nett…. Immer verspielt… Immer bedacht andere zu helfen und zu beschützen… Nie hatte er irgendjemanden verletzt… nicht mal unsere Feinde! Das Ganze… darf ihn unmöglich verändert haben! “Hör mal zu, Nico.”, sagte ich.'' “Ich bin Soldat und habe schon Menge Erfahrung in dem Bereich gesammelt. Es gibt nur ein Tier, das so dumm und grausam genug ist seine eigene Artgenossen ohne zu zögern zu töten…. Und das ist der Mensch! Nur wir… nur wir allein machen es einen Spaß draus einen anderen Menschen zu töten. Wir töten sogar schon aus völlig nichtigen Gründen. Werde niemals wo wie wir, Nico! Auch wenn ich Soldat bin und wir grad in Gefahr sind… das Töten… darf uns niemals leicht fallen!”'' Nico sah mich nun schweigend an. Hoffentlich versteht er das… Ein heller Lichtschein erfasste uns! Ich drehte mich um! Ein Russenhubschrauber hatte uns entdeckt! Sein Scheinwerfer leuchtete uns beide direkt an… Seine beiden Geschütze links und rechts begannen sich schon zu drehen… Nico wollte schon sein Kraftfeld erneut einsetzen, als- ein Geschoss den Hubschrauber traf! In einen glühenden Feuerball explodierte das Teil und stürzte dann ab. Ich und Nico schauten nun in die Richtung, von wo aus das Geschoss herkam. Auf den Dach eines entfernten Waffenlagers stand da jemand… mit einen Raketenwerfer in seinen Händen… es war- “Bob!” , rief ich. Schmunzelnd legte Bob den Raketenwerfer ab. Mit einen Handwink wies er uns an rüberzukommen und verschwand. Wir gingen weg. Direkt vorm Waffenlager kamen mir schon Bob, Charles und einige andere von meiner Truppe entgegen. “Kane!”, sagte Bob grinsend.'' “Musste ich schon wieder dein Arsch retten?” “Danke, dass du den Hubschrauber abgeschossen hast, Kumpel… wer weiß wie lange wir uns hätten verteidigen können.”'', entgegnete ich. Als ich auf meine Einheit schaute, fiel mir auf, dass einige Personen hier fehlten. General Richards war zum Beispiel nicht da… Ich sagte dann: “Also Leute… wie ist die Lage jetzt?” “Die gesamte Basis wird von russischen Truppen überrannt!”, erklärte Bob. “Der General versucht mit ein paar anderen Widerstand zu leisten… aber ich befürchte wir müssen abhauen Kane! Das sind zu viele!” “Verdammt! Was haben die hier zu suchen?!”, fragte ich. Charles antwortete daraufhin: “Das wissen wir nicht. Sie knallen jetzt alles und jeden ab und sind schon bei der Forschungsabteilung !” “WAS?! Bist du dir sicher???”, brachte ich hervor. “Ja…”, sagte dann Bob.'' “Sie haben gerade den Hauptzugang gesprengt und dringen ein. Wir müssen jetzt die Hubschrauber erreichen und uns verziehen, bevor-”'' Sofort rannte ich los! “Halt! Wo willst du hin?”, unterbrach Bob. Ich und Nico blieben wieder stehen. “Ich muss zu Jane!”, antwortete ich.'' “Sie ist da noch drin!” “Das ist Selbstmord, Kane! Wenn du jetzt dort rein gehst, bist du der russischen Armee gegenübergestellt!”'' Ich verstand Bobs Warnung… aber ich konnte meine Cousine nicht zurücklassen! Sie war stets den Gewalt des Krieges fern… ich konnte sie nicht diesen Männern überlassen! “Hör auf mich Kane…”, bat mein Kumpel.'' “Lasst uns lieber Verstärkung holen und-” “Du und die anderen macht einen Hubschrauber zur Flucht bereit!”'', unterbrach ich ihm. “Ich und Nico holen inzwischen Jane da raus und stoßen dann zu euch!” Meine Einheit blickte uns schweigend an. “Vertraut uns einfach! Passt auf euch auf…” ''Und mit diesen Worten ließ mich meine Männer gehen und ich zog mit Nico los. Nico und ich schafften es in die Forschungsabteilung und fanden eins vor: das Chaos. Einschusslöcher… Blut an den Wänden… Nach wenigen Schritten fanden wir auch schon die ersten Toten. Tote Sekretäre… Putzkräfte… Leute, die nicht einmal im Entferntesten was mit den Forschungen hier in der Anlage zu tun hatten - rücksichtslos und ohne Gnade niedergeschossen. Schon die Eingangshalle war von den Russen brutal überrannt. Schüsse ertönten! Geschrei! Nico flog voraus und ich lief hinterher. Wir erreichten die streng bewachten Labors und sahen sie: Russische Männer, die jeden einzelnen Labormitarbeiter erschießen, der ihnen über den Weg liefen. Mehre von ihnen versuchten panisch den Soldaten zu entkommen, liefen aber direkt in den Kugelhagel hinein. Doch das war das war nicht einzige was diese Soldaten taten. Ich… sah wie einzelne Truppen begannen die MEW’s, die Jungtiere und die Wandelkisten selbst einzusammeln. Was… geht hier vor sich?! ''“Amerikaner!”, schrie da jemand. Es war ein Russensoldat! Der Typ stand im Gang und wollte auf uns schießen… doch Nico war schneller! Mit glühenden Augen ließ er einen schweren Metalltisch hervorschnellen, der den Mann in Windeseile erschlug. Wir wollten weiter, doch schon kamen die nächsten Soldaten! Nico schob eins der Schränke vor uns und wir begannen zu kämpfen. Durch meine taktischen Fähigkeiten und Soldat und Nicos telekinetischen Kräften gelang es uns durch zu schlagen. Glücklicherweise war ich stets derjenige, der die Soldaten tötete und nicht Nico. Er hatte offensichtlich meine Botschaft verstanden… Wir kämpften uns weiter vor, doch die Russen leisteten erbitterten Widerstand. Zwischendurch gelang es uns einige der Laborarbeiter zu beschützen… doch die meisten von ihnen waren bereits tot. Und von Jane war absolut keine Spur! Oh Gott! Ich bete dafür, dass die Dreckssäcke sie nicht erwischt haben! Ich und Nico hatten fast den Abschnitt erreicht, wo Jane arbeitete. In den Gängen war es ungewöhnlich still… ich hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Schließlich haben wir dann eine Stelle erreicht, wo sich gleich vier Gänge kreuzten. Ich machte einen Schritt vor und-'' “Tötet sie!”'', schrie da jemand. Weitere Russen! Links und rechts! Mit Granaten in den Händen! Sie warfen die Granaten zu uns! Mindestens fünfzehn Stück waren uns herum! Und ich konnte nur eins tun… nach vorn springen! Ein lauter Knall ertönte gefolgt von einen Knacken. Die Decke stürzte ein! Mit einen lauten Piepen in meinen Kopf richtete ich mich auf. Als ich nach hinten schaute, war alles unter einen Berg von Schutt begraben. Von den Soldaten war keine Spur… und Nico! Ich bekam Panik. “Nico! Nico!!!”, schrie ich laut, während das Piepen in meinen Ohren nachließ. “Antworte mir! Geht es dir gut? Wo bist du?! Nico!!!” Mew! Ich sah Nicos Kopf zwischen eins der Trümmerteilen hervorlugen. Ich ging zu ihm. “Oh Nico… Gott sei dank bist du ok.”, sagte ich erfreut. Meeeewww…. Nicos Körper leuchtete auf und einige der Trümmerteile begannen sich schon zu bewegen. “Nein Nico!”, unterbrach ich. “Die Beseitigung der Trümmern kostet zu viel Zeit!” Nico stoppte und ich fuhr fort: “Ich werde mich zu Janes Labor durchschlagen. Versuche du inzwischen unbemerkt an die feindlichen Soldaten vorbeizukommen und mich wiederzufinden.” ''Nico schaute traurig und besorgt. ''“Hey, ich komm schon zurecht. Keine Angst. Und du wirst schon auch ohne mich klar kommen. Du schaffst das schon!” Mit schiefgelegten Kopf blickte Nico mich kurz an bis… er endlich verschwand. Guter Junge… Jetzt muss ich nur noch Jane finden… Ich lief los. Schon bei den nächsten Schritten traf ich auf weitere russische Soldaten. Ich schaffte es mich durch zu schlagen. Knallte jeden Feind ab und stahl ihre Munition, um voranzukommen. Ich konnte beobachten wie die Truppen die Kreaturen aus den Labors fortschaffen, doch das war mir im Moment egal. Ich musste Jane finden! Ich erreichte ihr Labor! Ohne zu überlegen stürmte ich durch die Tür, als - dutzende Waffen auf mich gerichtet waren! Ich bin… zu spät. Mindestens fünfzehn Mann waren in diesen Untersuchungsraum. Alle schwer bewaffnet. Zwischen ihnen war Jane. Lebend… jedoch die Arme hinter dem Rücken gebunden und kniend. “Kane…”, sagte meine Cousine verängstigt. Da jede einzelne Bewegung meins und ihren Tod auslösen könnte, nahm ich vorsichtig beide Hände hoch. “Nehmt ihn die Waffen ab!”, sagte eine unbekannte Stimme. Ich war verwirrt. War da noch jemand? Die Soldaten nahmen in Windeseile meine Waffen und banden dann ebenfalls meine Arme hinter den Rücken. Sie stießen nun mich zu meine Cousine. Nun kniete ich neben ihr. Ich schaute in Janes ängstliches Gesicht. “Hab keine Angst, Cousinchen…”, beruhigte ich sie.'' “Ich hole uns schon irgendwie raus.” “Wenn sie schon solch große Versprechungen machen, werden sie sicherlich auch eine genauso hohe Kooperation zeigen, Amerikaner.”'' Es war wieder diese Stimme! Schritte ertönten und ein Mann in Soldatenkleidung stand vor mir. Dieser Mann… sah ganz anders aus. Es war ein älterer Herr… Die Stirn war faltig… Die Augen schmal… Und seine Haare waren vorne schon komplett ausgefallen. Der Typ stand direkt vor uns. Selbstgefällig lächelnd sprach er zu uns:'' “Ihr seid offensichtlich verwandt… Cousin Kane und Cousine Jane… schön. Wenn ich mich mal vorstellen darf… mein Name ist Danil Medwedew! Ich bin oberster General und Forschungsleiter von Russland!” “Sehr erfreut… darf ich jetzt erfahren was du und deine Scheißkerle hier in unsere Basis zu suchen haben?!”'', entgegnete ich wütend. Der Mann schwieg und durchschnitt schweigend den Raum. An seinen Körper konnte ich zwei schwere Pistolen erkennen, sowie ein Maschinengewehr. Der Typ blickte wieder zu uns sprach: “Wir sind nicht grundlos hier, Amerikaner. Ich bin in Auftrag von Putin hier…” “Putin?”, fragte Jane erstaunt. “Was will der russische Präsident von dieser Basiszentrale?” “Hmmm… anscheinend seid ihr doch nicht so weit mit eurer Forschung.”, entgegnete Danil. “Diese kleine Viecher, die durch die Kometen jetzt herumschwirren haben ein großes Potenzial, meine Lieben. Wir wurden ebenfalls wie ihr auf die darauffolgenden Terroristenströme auf sie aufmerksam. Diese abergläubischen Idioten haben die Viecher wohl für Götter oder ähnliches gehalten heheheh… Na ja, Moslems halt… Es sind nicht nur ihre übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten… auch das was sie… produzieren, hehe… ist durchaus interessant.” Mir gefiel es nicht worauf er hinaus wollte… “Dieses Potenzial sollte von der Menschheit komplett ausgeschöpft werden. Und wenn ihr Amerikaner halt nicht schnell genug seid… tja… tun wir es dann! Wir sind hier um biologischen Grundstoff einzusammeln - und das sind die MEW’s!” ''Mit einen breiten Grinsen blickte er dann auf eins der Wandelkisten, die gerade auf den Tisch standen. “Und eure hübsche kleine Erfindung da… kommen uns so gerade recht.”'' Jane ahnte es auch langsam und sprach: “Sie wollen die MEW’s Kreaturen also dafür benutzen… sie als biologische Waffen einzusetzen?!” “Genau!”, antwortete er.'' “Und nicht nur sie… das was sie da ständig gebären ist auch ganz interessant.” “Sagt mal, geht’s noch?!”'', mischte ich mich ein. “Ist ihnen überhaupt klar welche Konsequenzen diese Aktion hier hat? Ihr Arschgeigen solltet wirklich aufpassen, dass ihr-” Er zog eins seiner Pistolen hervor! Die Laufspitze drückte gegen meine Stirn. “Reiße die Klappe nicht zu weit auf!”, warnte er mich mit grimmigen Blick. “Du bist nicht gerade in der Position uns was vorzuschreiben! Und die Konsequenzen - tsst! - gehen uns so was von Arsch vorbei. Denn wenn wir eure Wunderkisten sowie das Potenzial dieser Viecher mit unserer Technik verbessert haben, wird uns keiner mehr aufhalten…” Danil senkte seine Waffe entfernte sich ein Stück von uns.'' “So… wir-”'' Mew! Es war Nico! Er hatte uns gefunden! Als er neben den Türrahmen schwebte und mich erblickte, leuchteten augenblicklich seine Augen auf. Meeeewwww… Er wollte angreifen… doch plötzlich richtete General Danil seine Pistole erneut auf mich! Sofort verschwand das Glühen aus seinen Augen. “Ah, ah, ah… wir wollen doch nichts überstürzen, oder?”, fragte er Nico. Mew… “Hmmmm… offensichtlich liegt dir wohl etwas an diesen amerikanischen Soldaten. Interessant…” Meeewwww… meeww… Nico blickte ängstlich… “Ich sehe, dass du cleverer als die anderen Viecher bist… also… mach ich dir ein Vorschlag. Ich verschone deinen Soldatenfreund… dafür lässt du dich fangen!” Mew? Der Typ zeigte dann auf eins der Wandelkisten und fragte Nico:'' “Siehst du dieses Teil da? Diese ist leer… noch nicht. Lasse dich einsperren, dann können wir dich mitnehmen. Und selbstverständlich verschone ich dafür diesen Amerikaner.” “Nico wird dich niemals begleiten, Abschaum!”'', schrie ich. Sofort bekam ich wieder seine Pistole an der Stirn! “Hach wie süß… du hast dieses Ding sogar ‘nen Namen gegeben.”, sagte er hämisch zu mir.'' “Ist wohl dein Haustier was?”'' Mew! “Nico… es ist ganz einfach. Entweder du in der Kiste… oder er mit ‘nem Loch in Schädel. Du kannst es dir aussuchen…” Nico schwieg… aus Angst um mich. “Was werdet ihr tun, wenn ihr fertig seid?”, fragte auf einmal Jane. Und Danil antwortete: “Wie schon gesagt wir sammeln die Viecher ein und ebenso diese nützliche Kisten ein. Dann werden wir das mit unserer hübschen Technik aufbessern…” “''Aufbessern?”'' “Ja… wir werden den Potenzialen dieser kleinen Kreaturen ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. Und sie werden uns dabei helfen!” "Was?!" “Hehehe… was glauben sie, warum sie noch leben, werte Jane? Sie gehören zu diejenigen, die sich am meisten mit diesen Viechern beschäftigt haben. Sie und ein paar andere Laboranten, die wir mitgenommen haben, werden uns kräftig unterstützen…” Ein hasserfüllter Blick zeichnete sich auf das Gesicht meiner Cousine. Moment! Was macht sie da hinter ihren Rücken? Ich glaub’s nicht… zwischen ihren Händen hatte sie ein Skalpell versteckt und begann nun die Fesseln langsam zu durchtrennen. Die Hälfte hatte sie schon. Sie sprach: “Ich werde niemals einer solchen Sache unterstützen!” “Oh doch! Das werden sie!”, entgegnete Danil.'' “Sie haben gar keine Wahl…”'' Danil schaute dann wieder zu Nico: “Na, worauf wartest du denn, Kleiner? Na los! Lass dich einsperren! Oder willst du dass es hässlich wird?” “Sie Wichser…”, sagte Jane leise, während sie mit den Skalpell weiter ihre Fesseln bearbeitete. “Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin. Niemals würde ich den Krieg unterstützen…” “Jane… pass auf was du da… sagst.”, versuchte ich sie zu warnen. Doch sie machte weiter und sagte zu dem oberster General Danil: “Ich lebe für die Wissenschaft… aber niemals für den Krieg!” Sie durchtrennte die Fesseln und sie sprang auf! Es ging so schnell… Sie wollte ihn mit dem Skalpell von hinten erstehen… als der Wichser sich umdrehte und ein Schuss ertönte! Sie fiel um! Nico und ich schrien gleichzeitig. Mich überkam die Wut, als ich meine Cousine sah wie sie auf den Boden lag… ein dickes Loch anstelle ihres Rechten Auges hatte… und sich das ganze Blut an ihren Gesicht und ihren Haaren verteilte. “Dummes Weibsstück…”, sagte er kaltschnäuzig. “Man sollte lieber mit seinen Wünschen aufpassen…” “DU MIESES ARSCHLOCH!”, schrie ich und sprang reflexartig auf. “ICH BRING DICH UM!” Ich sah nur noch rot und stürmte auf ihn zu… doch er schoss erneut! Er traf mein linkes Knie! Vor Schmerz sackte ich zur Boden. MEEEWWWW!!!!! Nico flog zu mir rüber und ich versuchte aufzustehen, als Danil wieder seine Pistole auf meine Stirn richtete! Nico stoppte.'' “Ich warne dich!”'', sagte er zu ihm. “Noch eine weitere falsche Bewegung… und er ist tot! Und erspar es dir uns zu überlisten… wir kennen nämlich all eure Tricks. Und wie du gesehen hast, bin ich schneller als jeder MEW…” Danil grinste breit und Nico schaute mich an. Sein Blick… genau wie damals, als er mich rettete… Meeee… Mewmew… Meeewww… Mew… Nico schloss die Augen und senkte dann den Kopf… Und auf einmal… begab er sich langsam zu den Wandelkisten! “Nein, Nico! Tu das nicht…”, sagte ich, doch Nico blickte mich nur traurig an und war schon vor eins dieser Dingern. Mit seiner Vorderpfote berührte es auch schon die Kugel… und die Wandelkiste aktivierte sich. Der Laserstrahl traf Nico und sein Körper begann rötlich aufzuglühen. Gleich wird er verschwunden sein… Schmunzelnd blickte der Mistkerl zu Nico und meinte dann:'' “Braves Ding… so lieb… so klug… und so naiv!” Danil richtete wieder seine Waffe auf mich! Dieser verfickte Russenarsch wollte mich trotzdem erschießen!!!! Nico sah es! Seine Augen glühten auf und stieß… einen lauten Schrei aus! Etwas Unsichtbares traf mich und stieß mich nach hinten. In einen lauten Knall zerbirst alles um mich herum, während ich unzählige Meter weit flog… Mit einen starken Brummen im Schädel wachte ich wieder auf. Unter mir fühlte ich Sand, Steine und Trümmerteile, während ich über mir einen von Feuerrauch bedeckten Himmel sah und unzählige Schüsse in der Ferne hörte. Nico… er… hat mich mit seiner Telekinese aus dem Labor geschleudert… Nur um mich zu retten… Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch ich fühlte den Schmerz. Mein linkes Knie blutete immer noch und ich konnte Knochensplitter fühlen. Als ich mich umschaute entdeckte ich zwei Wandelkisten neben mir liegen. Diese wurden wohl durch die Explosion - oder was immer Nico da ausgelöst hat - ebenfalls rausgeschleudert. Die Glaskugeln waren bei beiden leicht beschädigt. Plötzlich hörte ich schnelle Schritte… Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper auf und sah… russische Soldaten! Das hatte mir noch gefehlt! Sämtliche Männer waren bewaffnet und liefen in meine Richtung, während ich ohne Waffen dastand! Die russische Truppe hatte mich fast erreicht bis… sich auf einmal die Wandelkisten öffneten! Zwei weiße Lichtstrahlen formten sich zu weißen Lichtkörper und zwei Kreaturen erschienen. Nein… keine MEW’s… es waren zwei von diesen Jungtieren. Das eine Tier war eine orange Eidechse ähnlich wie Nicos Jungtier… nur dass es größer war und seine Schwanzspitze brannte. Das zweite Tier aber glich mehr einem Hund mit weißen Fellkragen, dessen restlichen Fell aber orange und mit einen Art Tigermuster gekennzeichnet war. Die beiden Kreaturen erblickten die Soldaten und begannen zu knurren. Sie liefen zu den Russen. Bevor die Soldaten schießen konnten, öffneten sie ihre Mäuler und… zwei gewaltige Stichflammen schossen hervor! Das Feuer traf die Männer augenblicklich und sie verbrannten bei lebendigen Leib… Schreiend gingen die Männer zur Boden… Die beiden Kreaturen drehten sich um. Sie schienen zurücklaufen zu wollen, als… der Körper der Echse hell aufleuchtete! Sein Körper erstrahlte in einem hellen Licht. So hell, dass ich mir die Hand vors Gesicht halten musste, um nicht zu erblenden. Nur schwach konnte ich sehen, dass die Echse wuchs und sich… neu formte. Plötzlich verschwand das Leuchten! Und die Echse… sah nun ganz anders aus! Die Echse war nun größer geworden und war nun mehr rot als orange. Zudem war sein Hinterkopf nun spitz zulaufend, ähnlich wie ein Horn. Als ob nichts gewesen wäre, gingen die Kreaturen weiter und standen nun direkt vor mir. Die Biester taten nun nichts. Sie knurrten nicht… machten kein Geräusch… und schienen mich auch nicht angreifen zu wollen. Nein… sie schauten mich einfach nur erwartungsvoll an. Mein Herz raste. Was zur- Diese… diese Dinger… Sie… haben mich beschützt… einfach so! Aber wie? Warum? Und was zum Teufel… ist mit dieser Echse geschehen?! ''“Kane!!!”, schrie da jemand. Es war Bobs Stimme! Meine gesamte Einheit erblickte ich, die direkt in meine Richtung liefen. Sie erreichten mich. “Bob… wir müssen zurück…”, stammelte ich. “Wir-” “Wir müssen von hier weg!”, unterbrach mein Kumpel und stützte mich auf. “Keine Widerrede! Wir haben eh keine Zeit mehr!” Nur Widerwillig ließ ich mich von Bob aufstützen. Charles und General Richards betätigten die Wandelkisten und sperrten so den Hund und die Echse wieder ein. Sie nahmen dann die Wandelkisten mit. Weitere russische Soldaten tauchten auf! Unter kräftigen Feuerschutz brachte mich meine Einheit immer weiter weg bis wir einen Hubschrauber erreichten. Der Hubschrauber startete bereits, als sie mich da reinsetzen und nun selber einstiegen. Der Hubschrauber hob ab und wir entgingen in letzten Moment den Feuerhagel der russischen Truppen. Der Hubschrauber flog immer weiter und wir entfernten uns so immer weiter von der Basiszentrale. “Puh! Das war knapp!”, seufzte Bob und lehnte sich erschöpft nach hinten. “Zum Glück sind wir da noch heil rausgekommen, Kane… ähm, Kane?” Ich schwieg die ganze Zeit. Ich hielt mich schmerzend an mein blutendes Knie, während ich wie benommen auf unsere einstige Basiszentrale starrte, die nun von Feuer und Rauch umgeben war. “Kane… ähm… hast du Jane gefunden? Und… wo bleibt eigentlich Nico?”, fragte er. Ein kurzer Blick von mir reichte… und schon wusste er es. “Oh! Das… tut mir leid. Es… tut mir wirklich leid…” An diesem Tag hatte ich nicht nur meine Cousine sterben sehen und einen guten Freund verloren… Nein… ich musste auch noch den Beginn von etwas Schrecklichen miterleben. Den Beginn… eines neuen Krieges! TO BE CONTINUED Geschrieben von: NothingM (Diskussion) _____________________________________________________________________________________ Descent (Teil 4.) Descent (Teil 5.) Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Experimente Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Objekte